It was Just a Birthday Party
by Hatsune Miyu
Summary: Marionette decides to host her own birthday party. When her guest list includes both her crush Adrian and super-hero friend, Chat Noir, what could go wrong? Oh, did I mention Chloe was not invited? Hatsune Miyu


It was just a birthday party, what could go wrong?

Marionette sigh happily as she licked shut the last invitation and sealed is with a kiss. She had carefully written out in elegant cursive the names of their intended owners: _Alya, Nino, Nathanael, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Kim, Mylene, Alix,_ and even _Sabrina_ sat in the main pile. Two invitations sat to the side. She had no idea what to do with them. _Adrian Agreste_ and _Chat Noir._

She leaned back in her desk chair and sighed. Should she invite the flirty cat and her crush? Does anyone want to hang around a birthday-girl-turned-stutter? Her kitty would take it the wrong way, come every night until Friday and brag about their 'date' and Adrian makes her brain go haywire!

"Oh Tiki…" Marionette sighed. "What should I do?" Her favorite (and only) red miraculous flew out of her drawer/bedroom and floated next to Marionette's head, ready to console.

"I think that you should at least give Adrian the invitation! If you gave one to everyone else in the class but him and Chloe than he might take it the wrong way!" Marionette sighed harder.

"Ugh, why do you always have to be so right!?"

Tiki tittered. "5,000 more years of experience and so would you."

Marionette scooped up the pile of invites, making sure to grab Adrian's as well, and stuffed them into her backpack, opening her trap-door and running down the stairs.

"Tiki! Hide! Ohh, I late, I'm soo late!"

…

"Where is that mess of a girl?" Alya muttered under her breath as the bell rang, announcing the start of first period. She laughed as Marionette tumbled into the room, papers flying and hair messy. The dork must have run the whole way here.

"Am I late?" Marionette gasped, sliding into her seat next to Alya and pointedly ignoring Chloe and Sabrina's snickers.

"yup, what's your excuse this time?" Alya rolled her eyes, flipping to the last page in her planner and reading aloud from a list. "Lets see, Slept in, Broken alarm clock, Sick, Doctors appointment, all of the clocks were wrong, rescuing a cat from a tree, bathroom break…" she trailed off and gave Marionette time to think of something new.

"I, uh, oh! I ran into my… long lost cousin…?" Alya's laugh chorused with another's.

"That has to be my favorite excuse _ever_." Adrian had turned around and folded his arms on their desk, resting his head on them. He must have been listening the whole time. _Oh no…_ Marionette flushed pink.

"What were you actualy doing Mari?" Nino asked, snicker along the other two.

Marionette dug out the stack of envelopes out of her bag, placing them next to Adrian's head.

"Birthday party invitations!" She pulled out a stack of pink-on-pink papers and placed them on the desk. They toppled over and they fanned out, names up.

Adrian looked through them and smiled happily.

"There's one for me? that's awesome Marionette! I've only ever been to Chloe's parties, this Is so great!" he smiled like a kid and blushed a little.

"That's realy sad dude. What have you been doing with your life?" Nino fished his invite out of the pile. "But thanks Mari, dude, this is going to be sweet!"

Alya grabbed hers too, "aww, girl, these are soo adorable. So very "Marionette", Right Adrian?" he nodded in response, his eyes having yet to leave the pink envelope.

Alix and Kim leaned down and tapped Marionette on the shoulder.

"Do we get one?" they asked, and Marionette laughed and passing them theirs.

"Here, hand this to Nathanael, and these are for Rose and Juleka." The three papers were passed around and their owners flashed her a thumbs up.

" _Thanks, we'll be there!"_ Rose mouthed excitedly. Nathanael looked so happy that he could burst.

Marionette herself passed Kim and Mylene theirs, because they sat across the aisle and Alya picked up the lonely last invitation eyebrow raised. It read: _Sabrina._

"She isn't all that bad once you get to know her, and I felt bad leaving her out!" Marionette justified and Alya shook her head.

"Your such a softy, girl, don't ever change." Alya laughed and Adrian chimed in, worried.

"You don't have one of those for Chloe, do you?" his brow crinkled and he scanned the desk for one more envelope.

"I, uh, no, um… No, I, erm, didn't make one… I-I d-didn't make one for h-her. I probably should feel, ah, sorry but… um, I'm not. You don't… doyouwantherthere?" Marionette squeezed her eyes shut as she stuttered her way through her sentence, the last part mumbled and almost incoherent.

Nino smirked and Alya giggled, high-fiving Marionette under the table for the semi-successful sentence.

Adrian laughed and looked over his shoulder at the shouldering anger that was Chloe and smiled, whispering "Nah, I think that the party will survive without her." Just as the teacher walked in the door. Adrian and Nino turned around and the rest of the class (minus Chloe and Sabrina of course) hid their invites under desks or hurriedly placed them into bags. Madam did not notice this or the sweet exchange of exited smiles and the small flurry of notes passed between her students.

…

Chloe found Marionette after school, surrounded by her friends and bombarded with questions and 'Happy Birthdays'. She shoved them out of the way and shoved Marionette into the nearest garbage can. She and Sabrina tittered cruelly but Sabrina looked uncomfortable.

"Stay where you belong Mariatrash, on the floor with the rest of the garbage." She grabbed Sabrina's water bottle and dumped in on Marionette's head. "You stay away from MY Adrian and you stay away from me. Nobody likes you and you should just die. What a complete waste of air." She spun around and started to march away, Sabrina following meekly behind her, stopping only when a crushed can was thrown and hit the back of Chloe's head. She spun around eyes ablaze.

"Who did that?" she demanded. "Tell me now or I will complain to my father!"

"Oooh, so scary." laughed Alix. "The spoiled daddy's girl is gonna tell on us!" Kim rolled his eyes.

Marionette stood at the front of the group, the garbage dusted off her, hair wet, with a second can in her hand. She tossed is up and down, catching it before tossing it again. She smiled. Everyone else was armed an old water bottle or some piece of trash.

"oh, sorry, were you leaving Chloe? And after how long we have all waited for this conversation?" Marionette tossed the can in her hand again, catching it one more time before throwing it at Chloe. She hit her mark, or almost at least.

"Ahh!" Chloe screeched. "My nails! Ugh you stupid self-confidant peasant! You broke my nail!" Chloe had flung her hands up to protect be precious face.

The rest of the class laughed and some balls of paper and napkins and other trash flew through the air—all landing near or on Chloe.

"Stay where you belong, Chloe," Alya quoted, slipping through the fray to rest her hand on Marionette's shoulder. "On the floor with the rest of the trash."

"You stay away from _Her_ Adrian," Juleka said, nodding towards Marionette.

"And you stay away from us." Rose added.

"Nobody likes you so fix that attitude or leave." Ivan adlibbed and Mylene nodded.

"What a complete waste of air." Marionette finished, folding her arms. Together, with her friends at her back, she was invincible. They always had been there. She had just needed to turn around and look.

"Ugh. Come on Sabrina. It looks like we aren't needed here. Let's go." Chloe grabbed Sabrina's arm and began to haul her away. Sabrina yanked her arm out of Chloe's grasp and stood her ground. Her voice was small but her word still carried.

"I'm tired or being you slave and waiting on you hand and foot. i… I think I will stay here." She walked over to Marionette and cowered behind her. Chloe appeared to shrug it off.

"Why is everyone soo useless? I leaving." She stomped away.

"Bye-bye!" Marionette waved her away. She turned to Sabrina, digging through her bag for something. She pulled out Sabrina's invitation and handed it to her.

"I am having a birthday party if you want to come. Here." Sabrina's eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around Marionette.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will be there! I wouldn't miss it for the world.

 **Review please, that's what keeps me going! Tell me if there are any mistakes, or thinks you liked, as well as things you want to happen and I will try my best! ~Hatsune Miyu**


End file.
